


What Are You Afraid Of?

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is ready but mistakes Dean's fear for rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Afraid Of?

Dean was nervous. He stood before Cas' bedroom door, just a few feet down the hall from his own. He rapped his knuckles on the wood, "May I come in?" He ran his hand through his hair and waited for the verbal invitation. He didn't expect for Cas to physically let him in.

 

"Are you ready to have a rational conversation with me?" Cas gave him one of his intense stares. Dean forgot to breathe for a second.

 

"Y-yeah. Talking is good. I'm hear to talk." Cas stood aside and let him past.

 

Dean stood, looking for a place to sit. Cas sat on his own bed against his headboard, lotus style. He gestured for Dean to sit and face him. "Well?"

 

"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked away from you like that. I'm an idiot, okay?" Dean wasn't sure what else to say. He fucked up. Again.

 

"Yes you are. I don't understand what I said to make you react that way. We're adults, Dean. We are perfectly capable of discussing this as such. You were behaving like a child. It makes me want to reconsider this."

 

Dean panicked. "No! That's not what I want. I just...shit. You were so direct and I wasn't expecting it. I mean, I was but it caught me off guard. I've never talked about it first."

 

Cas reached over and took his hand. "Dean, we've been taking things slow and I assumed that it was for my benefit. You are obviously more experienced than I am. One minute we're kissing and you're holding me close and when I tell you I want more you run away from me. I felt rejected. I'm a bit angry with you for making me feel that way."

 

"Cas, I love you. That in itself was terrifying to say to you considering I can count on one hand the people I care about who are still alive. And no matter how many times I thought about kissing you and imagining how your lips would feel, how you would taste-I was so nervous when we finally did." Dean moved closer to Cas so he could put a hand on his boyfriend's face. He wanted to kiss away the residual anger in his expression. "I want you. I want you so much. I wasn't rejecting you, angel."

 

Cas grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and pulled him in. Dean offered no resistance to his urgent kiss. Cas moved a hand behind Dean's neck and guided them back. He parted his legs for Dean to rest comfortably between them. He quickly got them back to where they were before the freak out. "I'm ready, Dean. I know what I want and it's to finally feel you inside me. I want you to make love to me." He nipped at Dean's ear and whispered hotly, "I want you to ride me so hard I can't get out of bed tomorrow."

 

Dean shuddered. Cas had never talked that dirty to him and his husky voice went straight to Dean's cock. He wasn't going to run this time. Cas was obviously sure about what he wanted and he wanted his first real lover to be him. "Mmm...you don't know what you do to me, baby."

 

Cas reached down between them to palm Dean's straining erection through his sweatpants. "I believe I an idea." He slid his hand through the waistband to wrap his slender fingers around Dean's throbbing heat. "You'll have to take your time getting me ready to take you in. You're a rather large man, Dean."

 

Dean needed to shift the focus off him if he was going to last. He scrambled back from Cas' grip to relieve him of his own sleep shorts. Cas' heavy cock smacked his own stomach and dripped a small bead of pre-cum. Dean licked his lips. "You're packing a big gun yourself." He suddenly craved having it in his mouth. He nuzzled his face against it and breathed in Cas' scent. "I want to taste you, Cas."

 

He placed a wet kiss at base, right above Cas' swollen balls. He flattened his tongue to lick a stripe all the way up to the tip. He lapped at the bit of fluid on Cas' stomach. Surprisingly sweet. If his full load tasted like that Dean was ready to suck his dick like a professional fluffer. He was eager to wrap his lips around the tip and see how far he could get the shaft down his throat. He was hungry for it.

 

Cas was writhing beneath him. Dean felt his hair being pulled and he took it as praise. The pornographic moans he was hearing were a good indication of his skill as well. Dean didn't want to stop but he had an idea. "Give me the lube baby." Cas fumbled at the shelf by his bed. His pupils were blown with lust when he looked down at Dean.

 

Dean helped spread Cas' legs a little further apart so he could have better access. He slicked his fingers up to start getting Cas loosened up for him. He never had the luxery of lube when he had someone decide he needed an impromptu prostate massage during a blow job. He was going to do this right with Cas. Slow and easy and lots of distraction from any initial pain. It's how he'd want to be treated as a bottom.

 

He rubbed over Cas' virgin hole and recaptured his cock in his mouth at the moment he pressed in. Cas hissed and jumped at the stimulation but after a moment he relaxed and let Dean work his finger in and out. When he started rocking into it Dean tried another finger. He hooked them slightly to brush Cas' prostate.

 

"Dean!" he cried out. Maybe it was a little too much. Dean focused back on the lazy blowjob and a scissoring motion to work Cas open. He also didn't want to make Cas come before it was time. He backed off to just running his tongue up and down the length as the third finger went in. And concentrating on his boyfriend's pleasure helped calm his appendage down a little.

 

"I'm ready, Dean. Please...please...need you." Cas begged. Dean let his dick fall from his lips and withdrew his fingers. He grabbed the lube again so he could give himself a generous coating. He positioned Cas again so he could line himself up.

 

"I love you so much, angel. I want to make this so good for you. Gonna make love to you." He slid past the tight ring of muscle and waited for Cas to adjust. He bit his lip and held his breath until Cas whined and nodded. He inched in, stopping every time Cas clenched around him. He took his time bottoming out but Cas took him all in, balls deep.

 

Dean leaned forward and captured Cas' bottom lip gently between his teeth. He gave soft kisses all over his face and batted his lashes against Cas' cheek. He once told a confused Castiel they were called angel kisses. After that it was their thing. Now Dean was looking down at this beautiful creature who was smiling at him and feeling so warm and amazing. He could stay like that forever.

 

"You can move if want," Cas permitted. He was happy just being one with Dean. He felt loved, safe, united. But he was also filled with lust and desire. Dean had spent what seemed like an hour getting him almost to the point of climax and then relaxing him again. "I want you, Dean," he barely whispered. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and kept his intense stare as Dean pulled back and eased back into him for the first time.

 

Dean had conditioned himself to be a considerate lover. Just because it was a one night stand didn't mean it couldn't be memorable, one of the best nights his partners' lives. He never rushed toward his own finish. Dean was a man who savored every moan of pleasure he could illicit. He would hold himself back until Cas was trembling mess beneath him.

 

But Cas felt so good. He was kissing Dean back and sucking on his neck. Cas' fingers were digging in his back and arms and shoulders, pulling him even closer. In between the glorious sounds they made together they just kept professing their love and praising each other. They rocked in time to this rhythym only they could hear.

 

"Dean, I want to come, is it okay to come?"

 

"Of course it is, angel? Do you want me to touch you?"

 

"Yes."

 

Dean shifted a little so he could get his hand between them. Cas sucked in his breath. Dean took long slow strokes with his hand in time with his hips. It wasn't long before Cas came on his hand. It wasn't with a scream, it was with a whimper and shudder. Dean felt Cas spasm around him and he no longer willed himself to hold back. It was as close as he'd ever been to having a simultaneous orgasm with someone. It was perfect, so perfect.

 

"How do you feel, baby?" Dean stayed inside him and just held him. He brushed away the bit of sweat on his forehead and smoothed his perpetual sex hair.

 

"Incredible. Better than I imagined." Cas looked so peaceful. He felt completely human and vulnerable in that moment and it was okay. "How do you feel?"

 

"Remarkably the same."

 

Dean didn't move until he felt himself slide out. He moved slightly to his side and looked around for some tissues to clean them up. They could shower later. All Dean wanted to do was hold onto this unbelievable creature who loved him and trusted him.

 

"Dean? What were you so afraid of?"

 

"Hurting you, disappointing you."

 

"I wasn't. And now I'm not afraid of disappointing you as a lover. Everything you taught me about myself I want to learn about you. When you're ready." Cas lightly ran his fingers up and down Dean's torso.

 

Dean kissed Cas' temple. "Love you, angel."

 

"Love you, Dean."


End file.
